herofandomcom-20200223-history
Menchi
Menchi (メンチ, Menchi) is a 1-star Gourmet Hunter and one of the two examiners in second phase of the 287th Hunter Exam. She is said to be the finest Gourmet Hunter in the world and her contributions to culinary culture have been invaluable. Personality When Menchi is introduced, her most obvious quality is her pickiness. However, this attribute fits her profession very well, as she is one of the world's best Gourmet Hunters. She also has a quick temper that goes along with her great enthusiasm for cooking. She is considered a culinary genius, earning a single-star hunter license at a very young age. She does seem to have a certain respect for authority, but cannot tolerate someone who insults food or Gourmet Hunters. Appearance Coupled with Menchi's sensitive and highly selective sense of taste and culinary skills is a physically fit body that enables her to carry out the search of unique foods and culinary experiences, many times in dangerous places. She ties the back of her hair into 5 top knots and wears a bikini top with a mesh shirt worn over it, alongside daisy duke denim shorts. In the 1999 anime, she has a pair of chef's knives that are sheathed behind her waist. Plot Hunter Exam arc Menchi was one of the two judges that presided over the second stage of the Exam. Her exam topic was to prepare a piece of sushi for her to taste. If it met up to her stringent expectations, the candidate would pass. However, the test did not quite go as planned, as everyone but Hanzo was baffled as to what sushi actually was. He accidentally spills the information to the rest of the group, though this does not do much good. Each character proceeded to deliver their idea of "sushi" to Menchi, only to have it rejected. Thus, none of the candidates passed at first. However, Netero later comes and convinces her to give the candidates another chance since the challenge was rather unfair (mostly due to her stubborn nature, Menchi didn't even taste most of the samples given to her due to their shapes). She then changed her test to perfectly boiling a spider eagle egg after retrieving it from their web hanging from the crevices of a mile deep canyon. Combat *'Expert knife user' ''Menchi is an expert in handling knives, being able to wield and juggle a large amount of them while spinning at high speeds. Her Nen ability is unknown. Trivia *She has the same voice actress as Feitan in the 1999 anime adaptation. *Menchi's name originates from the Japanese word for "minced", which is the word used to describe "minced meat" in Japan. *When the examiners talk about which rookie is going to pass, she chooses Hanzo. References #↑ Hunter x Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 11 #↑ Hunter x Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 11, 12 #↑ Hunter x Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 11 #↑ Hunter x Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 12 #↑ Hunter x Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 13 Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Genius Category:Martial Artists Category:Pure Good